This invention relates to an eye shield for use with a respirator mask. In certain embodiments, an eye-protective shield is provided which includes an integrated head up display.
Respirator masks or gas masks are devices commonly used by military personnel, firefighters, and industrial workers in hazardous environments for protection from inhalation of harmful substances including smoke, chemicals, and biological agents. Such respirator masks may employ a filtration system to purify air before it is inhaled by a wearer. Alternatively, respirator masks may employ a breathing hose for delivering a breathing gas from a source of breathing gas, such as a powered air purifying system (PAPR) of a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA).
Military systems, such as range finding/target acquisition systems, target designator systems, illumination systems, laser direct fire simulators, and so forth. Such systems often employ lasers that output electromagnetic energy emissions at wavelengths, powers and/or intensities that can be damaging to the human eye, e.g., the retina or cornea. It would be desirable to provide a lens that would filter or attenuate laser light emitted by such military systems to prevent eye damage or blinding from occurring during training exercises or other operational use involving such military systems or otherwise render such emissions less dangerous for the eyes.
Thus, an eye-protective shield for use with a respirator mask with a laser filtering or attenuating lens to be used by an individual wearing a respirator mask is provided. In certain embodiments, the eye-protective shield herein also incorporates a head up display.